One Family,One World
by Lunatic 3000
Summary: Lona The ten tailed wolf and her family a story me and my BFF/sister Destiny.Her OC Moon.okay so our story is funny and silly we made this together our family Terry,Hunt,Rosie,Luna,and more.Will mortal school be good enough for our god and goddess family or will it be chaos and ad to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys this is my first story i hope you like so heres my OC i'm gonna use Terry,Hunt,Moon,Lona,Rosie,and more so okay I will start this story soon i just need the time _soon i will start this so lay back and wait __**Shout out to my sis Destiny love ya sis.3**_

Chapter

_ 1:_The family meeting

Lona P.O.V

_"Ug...morning why I was dreaming of my prince again saving me from mephiles but it had to end with the gosh mobius sun in my face"_I thought while I stretched feeling my body tense,feeling a larger body next to me "Huh?" I turn to see my younger sister Moon sleeping peacefully "Moon...come on get up dad big brother will come in any minute an-" before I come finish there was Hunt at the door with a bucket of water."So you two sleepy heads awake yet cause I got a big cold surprise for you both" Before me and Moon could jump out of bed he splashed us with the icy cold water, i hit the floor laying there wet and cold I could here moon cursing on the other side of the bed "UG DAMIT HUNT THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU POURED WATER ON US".I laughed watching Moon chase Hunt out of the roomMy name is Lona I'm a red wolf with ten tails,Moon is my sister she's a black wolf,and Hunt the oldest of us all he's a hedgehog.I stand up and walk out meeting dad holding the emtpy bucket he smiles at me "Let me guess Hunt did it again" I rolled my eyes as he laughed,this is my father Terry the hedgehog.I nod as we both see Moon hitting Hunt I jerked back hearing dad scream at them "**HEY DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOU TWO TO THE SALITIN DIMINUTION TIME"**I laughed seing their scared faces I sighed and pat his shoulder "Daddy go easy on them they were just playing"he always falls for the "Daddy" thing he sighs in defeat and looks back at the two "Alright but go fight outside with the hounds will ya"I smirk watching my siblings run.

It was time for me to gather everyone for the family meeting for some reason Terry told me to tell everyone to meet at the garden I sighed seeing Moon sleeping with Luna,Luna is my other little sister she is the most adorable wolf that mother had I love her for that little spark she gives to the family."Hey you two sleeping heads dad wants everyone at the garden now" I couldn't help but giggle watching Moon's drool drail down her mouth she woke up snorting making me laugh I see Luna wiping her tired eyes she looks at me and smiles sayin "Daddy has something important...like what" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know he just said that to get everyone"they nod following me to the garden "_I wonder if it's about those papers I saw on his desk"_.We make it to the garden seeing all my siblings sitting at the table and since I'm the second oldest I sit next to I sit next to her she kisses my cheek "Hello darling" I smile at her "Hello mother" she smiles back at me,mother is a goddess but she never told me of what yet I tried asking father but he never told I forgot my family are gods and goddess,Hunt is god of chaos,Moon is goddess of balance(yin and yang),Luna is goddess of the night and me,I'm the goddess of the universe.I found out I was a goddess on my 6th birthday when I first saved my best friend from a demon.I watched my father as he stands up with a serious look on his face the room fell silent as he speaked "My children in this time it is the 21st century and me and the other gods had made a rule"we watch as father opened up a paper showing us a mortal school"You will be going to school in the mortal world"I heard my siblings gasps and mutter I couldn't take it so I sat up slamming my hands on the table getting everyone's attention I look up facing my father "Father have you gone mad we watch the mortals protect them,now your sending us to them to die" I hear Moon clap for me while my little brother Eric(which looks like Sonic from sonic boom)stop her and stares at Terry as he spoke back to me "No my sweetie you will be fine as long as you don't use your powers around them as rule number one on the gods"we all sigh and say at the same time "We never turn our backs on a mortal or any living creater" I sit back down looking at mother "Why didn't you stop him mother?" she pats my head sighing"It was my idea you and your siblings need to get out of the heavens and go search around the world seeing new things"I couldn't believe this my own my made this idea "_Master can I come with you"_I hear my hound speak to me in my mind as I sigh "_Sorry crystal no pets are allowed in mortal school"._I listen to Terry talk more about where the portals will open so we could leave and come home,where all the private beaches he made for us so we can chill on vacations also about where we can eat when he gives us gold god we finishes with the meeting I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to see my littel brother Light,he as erics hair but it's white he has no eyes just two black holes.I smile at him as he spoke"Sis I'm nervous about the mortals I mean what about my fa-"I put my hand over his mouth and sighed "You'll be just fine dad will know what to do"I watch him walk away as I thinked about rule numder 13.."_Rule number 13...never interact with mortal beings"_I sighed walking off to my training with Moon.

**_Well hoped you liked it chapter 2 will come soon comment if you liked it and please no haters...Team G.A.G 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so I see alot had looked at it **

** Moon:Wow you go get him**

Alright lets start this

Chapter 2:

Moon P.O.V

"_Really fucking mortal school what in mobuis was mother thinking"_I grunted as I hit the punching bag repeatedly"If your trying to get your anger out do that on the dummies"I turn around seeing Lona leaning on the door smiling.I never understood her she smiles about everything when she's sad she smiles too,she is never good at hiding stuff either I smirk at her "Well than bring Hunt in so I can rip him to shreds"I watch her laugh and walk up to me "Oh Moon you need to calm down give him a chance",Thats another thing about her she gives everything chances like her last boyfriend that cheated on her with a demon she forgave him and their just friends but I still want to beat the shit out of him.I sighed and moved to the sword'How about you against me Big sis"I threw a sword to her,she catched it smirking"Alright your on".We got in position to fight,I knew her every move first she'll turn left and teleport behind me,I would dodge then she'll try and trip me with one of her tail she got me when she used two of them,I fell in defeat when she held me at bay with both swords "Why can't I ever beat you Lona?"I stare at her she just smiled saying "I'm the strongest in the family remember" she was right even though shes the second oldest she is the both laughed at how serious we were and took a break.

I felt like checking on my computer to see if anyone liked my drawing."_I wonder if Kano liked the one I drew of him and me..."_I blushed at the is a guy I liked for awhile is always sneeks into my garden at night to eat my apples I found him one day sleeping in my flower-patch.I would fight with him but in the end we always flirt around and laugh.I close my eyes thinking of him when I bumped into the wall "ACK" I rub my head in pain I heard laughing by my window "Who's there?!" I open my window seeing Kano laughing at me."**WHAT DO YOU WANT KANO**" He kept on laughing at me so I hit him the head feeling my face heatin."Ug what ever" I sighed listening him talk more and more.

Hunt P.O.V

"Lona why am I out here?"I hate it when she does this to me I play with Spike my 's awesome but sometimes he won't listen to me it gets on my nerves.I look at her as she smiles wide "I just came to say Moon might kill you later"I watch her walk away."_I hate you little sister_" I thought growling at her.I hate her so much she never frowns when I threat her or try to kill her she is just the weirdest sister 's no fair that she's the strongest I'm the oldest I should be the one that should be watching the siblings.I growl at the thought of Lona winning everything that I want."Spike lets go destroy some towns"I walk with spike to the towns wait to be consumed by chaos.

Beyonce: Halo

_Lona singing_

Normal P.O.V

A piano stands in the middle of a cloudy room with two steel gold enters the room walking to the piano,she sits putting some music notes down."Lets see now".She begins to play as the room dims alittle.

_Remember those walls I build_

Well_ baby their tumbling down,they didn't even put up a fight_

_Didn't even my a sound_

She continues as she take a breath.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I really never had a __doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo-oh_

_I got me angel now_

The light dims and one light stays on her as the music get louder.

_It's like I've been awaken_

_Every rule I had you breakin_

_It's the risk that I'm takin_

_I am never gonna shut you out-oh_

The music fall as she covers her face sobbing."I'm such an idiot"She sits there for awhile until nomore tears could took a deep breath "You know a beautiful goddess like you shouldn't be crying."she turn around in her seat to see a hedgehog staring at her with a warm walks closer to be in the light his fur light blue and very short but he has no ear."please keep going I didn't mean to disturb you like this but I wanted to hear you sing more"Lona took a deep breath and turned back to the piano"A-Alright"she plays the piano more as the music get louder she sings again.

_Everywhere I'm lookin now _

_I'm surrounded by your em brass_

_Baby I can see your Halo_

_You know your my savin grace_

_Your everything I needed more_

Lona smiles as she remembersthe first kiss she shared with her ex-boyfriend she loved hears the guy behind her getting closer to her he hears him whisper"...Lona...your amazing"She smiles more as tears roll down her cheek.

_It's writin allover your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Baby you won't say that you hal-ah_

_halah'halah'HALO_

_haloooooooo_

She stops playing finishes it with a lower "oh" she sighs turning to see the boy gone."Where did he go"She hears moon yelling again."**HEY HUNT I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU**"She hear a big splash and water coming in from under the doors as she hear hunt "Ug,MOON COME ON THAT WAS COLD"Moon growls as I open the doors"**OH YEA THAN HOW ABOUT SOME MORE AND EVEN COLDER**"She watches moon chase after the wet comes around the corner yelling"ALRIGHT TIME FOR BED YOU GUYS BIG DAY TOMORROW" we all run to our room laughing and giggling as terry got water on him by three goddess get into sighed cuddling close to luna"Do you think the mortal world will be cool?"she looks at lona as luna falls fast sighs watching moon's eye's fall"I don't know but I'll do what I can to protect you fall asleep not knowing the what awaits them in the mortal world.

***Squeals* well thats chapter two chapter 3 will come soon I promise oh and please reveiw if you liked it or any request I'm open for team G.A. and go visit sonicsmash123 that's terry he's making a story too on see ya all next time.3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here comes chapter 3 ya'll hope you like it **

**Oh Destiny your so funny XD**

**Alright here we for sfety there will be adult language,voilents,and sexual themes so if you are under 18 please turn away or don't read this ...**

Chapter 3:Highschool

Normal P.O.V

It's morning in the heaven and the first day of school for the is the first one awake wearing her uniform she blushes pulling the skirt down "Does it have to be this short no b-bigger sizes?"Moon is in uniform laughing at Lona "Oh come on Lona its fine if a guy messes with you I'll kill them"Moon smiles as Lona enters the room wearing the uniform Lona squeals and hugs enters next wearing the boys uniform but with his chest fur showing and tie on walks up to him and giggles "Well big brother looks like your ready for all the girls to jump on you."Moon and Luna Laugh as Hunt blushes walking to the comes out giving everyone money and school work "Alright you guys you have everything planned out when you get there no powers got it".They all nod jumping through the portal and flying towards the all land behind a tree and walk into the school,everyone gasps and stares at amazed as Lona,Moon,Luna,Eric,Light,and Hunt enter the see a group of the sonic heros talking about eggman."Yea and how his face got al-"The sonic heros stop and look where they hear people chattering about Sonic stares at them and whispers to Sally"Hey whos the new kids?" Sally smiles walking up to the group "Hello welcome to Chaos Highschool me and my friends will help you if you need anything"Lona smiles at sally all the boys eyes hearted when Lona giggled"Thank you very much Sally we will be very pleased with alittle help" .They walk towards they freedom fighters Lona smiles and waves to the gods introduce themselves.

"Hello my the is Lona Universe"

"Hello names Moon Yin-Yang"

"Hi my name is Luna Star"

"Yo names Hunt Chaos"

"Names Eric Boom"

"and I'm Hyper Light but you can call me Light"

Amy hugs Lona smiling "Well welcome to our group"Knuckles grunts and shakes her hand"Thats Amy and I'm Knuckles"Sonic chuckles"Yea a big knuckle-head" Rouge hits him in the head and hovers around Lona "Hmmm good curves...good breast"Rouge grabs Lona's hand as her eyes sparkle "Are you a model cause you have the body and amazing looks for it"Cream Smiles and giggles"Her name is Rouge and I'm Cream"A chao pops out of her backpack"Chao Chao"Cheese goes flying around the gds making them laugh and chuckle."Lona thats a pretty name"they turn around seeing Shadow smirking walking up to stops in front of Lona "Names Shadow and you look amazing goddess" Moon and Luna gasps as Hunt kept on smiling and laughs"Oh please I'm nothing like a goddess but my mother is beautiful than me."The group calmed down when they realized it was a bell rings making everyone run to class.

Sonic P.O.V

"_Aahh P.E. the time to run and beat the weak"_I thought coach yells for us to start running so I run light the sound as usual "Oh yea wind in my qu-WHAT?!"I look infront of me to see two wolf girls infront of me running one had 10 tail with red fur and one black fur also one tail so I run faster next to them."Hey you two are the newbies your fast'I smirk at the girls but the black one growled at me and ran faster the red one smiled at me saying nothing and caught up with the other one crossing the finishes line.I growled when the coach laughed cause I was beatin by two girls.I walk up to them and smile"Hey you two good run never been beatin before"I extend my hand out as the red one shaked it as the black one growled and walked away mumbling "I'm sorry about my sister she just is protective over me sometimes and next time don't go so easy on us Sonic"She winked at me and followed the other girl.I felt my face heat "_Am I...blushing_" I ran to the bathroom and see my nuzzle is super red."Heh...so the red one...Lona she's..amazing."I smirked chuckling going back to the team.

**Yea it's short but I didn't have lots of 4 will come soon See ya 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well part 2 of last chapter man the school computer part two of Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 4:High school part 2**

Sonic walks down the halls with a smirk on his face and his fan girls following him."Hey ladies"Sonic stop by the black and red wolfs lockers and winked at them the black one growled at Sonic and punching him in the gut"Thats a warning you blue ass"The black one walk off while the red one kneeled next to him."I told you shes protective,MOON WAIT UP"Sonic watch Lona and Moon walk away smiling more,following them until he felt two arms hug him tight."SONIKU"Amy death hugged him but he ran off past the girls making their skirts go up boys whistle as looking at Lona's and Moon's panties,Lona blushed as Moon ran off chasing Sonic"**YOU BLUE ASS GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU**"Lona giggled watching them disappear down the and Rouge walk up to Lona"Lona darling can you please come with us"Rouge grabbed Lona and started walking towards the drama class. Lona stepped on stage seeing a group a people sitting chatting and the teacher looking at her"Rouge is this the girl you told me about cause she is gorgeous"Rouge hovered around Lona and smiled at the teacher."yes She perfect to play the princess"Rouge squealed hugging Lona who face was red. Lona went back stage with the excited couple"Knuckles what is Rouge talking about I can't perform as a princess"She thought of how she was a princess goddess she gulped seeing all the people laughing and chatting Knuckles rapped his free arm around Lona"Why can't,you got the looks and voice for the part"Rouge and Knuckles stared at her as she mumbled"Sorry what darling"Lona looked up shyly"I-I have stage fright"Rouge giggled and looked at the shocked knuckles"Well you better be going now this is your first free peroid go enjoy it Lona dear"Rouge pushed Lona off stage and out into the empty hall.

Lona p.o.v

I never liked high school I've seen bad things happen to teens in movies and in the god mirror so I never wanted to go but good part that there's nice people like Sally and Amy which I'm meeting in the music room.I ran to the room seeing just about five people there Sally walks up to me and told me to come sit down"Guys this is Lona she's new so be nice and introduce yourselves.A boy with a plaid shirt and headphones around his neck stands up"Hey nice to meet you my name is Evan over there on the guitar is Steel and you know Sally and Amy"I nod smiling shaking his hand"Nice to meet you all um...do you guys have a piano "Evan nodded to me and showed a piano in the corner of the room,I smiled walking over to it I hear Steel grunt at me"It's useless that piano hasn't worked for years"I sat down feeling it's rough keys"Oh it just needs someone to play it that's all"I start playing and I heard the girls gasp and Steel started playing with me I smiled.

_Selena Gomez;Who says_

I played a smooth note as Steel strim the guitar softly.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else,Hey_

_You__ made me insecure_

_ To me it wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When your a diamond in the ruff_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
><em>

I smile hearing the music flow through the room I felt in my music room alone and in peace I continued playing.

_Nanananananana,_

_nanananana,_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Nananananana,_

_nanananna,_

_You've got every-right,to a beautiful night _

_Come on_

_Whos says_

_Who says your not perfect_

_Who says your not worth it_

_Who says your the only one that's heard it_

_Trust me thats the best of beauty_

_Who says your not pretty_

_Who says your not beautiful_

_Who says..._

I end it and sighed turning around,I gasps seeing almost all the school standing behind me looking at me in awe"U-um...hi"I felt my cheeks flush and look down in embarrassment.I stand up then I felt an arm slip around my waist and I see Evan smiling"Lets give a hand to our new member Lona Universe"I hear the crowd scream and clap for me."Welcome to the band Goddess"I felt shocked in place then I ran out feeling scared"_He knows.."_I ran towards the woods and sat on a tree branch silent."_Someone knows I'm a goddess"_

**Bum bum BBUUUMMM you liked it so I'll see you all next reveiw if you liked will take me long for chapter 5 please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Chapter 5 and it took my a long time but I got this**

**Chapter 5:My secret is out **

Lona p.o.v

_"M-my secret...a-a mortal knows my secret...I don't remember using my powers"_I was shaking out of my skin knowing a mortal knows I'm a goddess.I layed on the couch thinking of why a mortal knows."Hello Lona"I sit up seeing a yellow looking hedgehog floating infront of me."W-what the...**WHAT THE FUCK**"I jumped up throughing a fireball at him but he was fast and was inches from my face"Oh Lona why did you hit me,its me Sonic"I realized the rings and school uniform"Sonic...how did you find me"He smirked and grabbed me by the hips"Chaos control I thought of you and here I am"He leans closer as my face heated up."S-sonic w-wait..m-my"I felt him smack his lips on mine making my silent.I never been kissed before I mean my other boyfriend made no contact not even hold hands,but now being kissed by him...it feels like I'm in heaven.I feel him press me closer as my knees get weaker."Lona Lorious Universe what are you doing with this mortal"I push him away seeing my father with a disgusting look on his face like he seen me die(again)."You sir are not suppose to be here"before Sonic could say anything he disappeared"And you young lady my room...NOW"I knew I was done for.I walk behind step with Terry thinking of what the family will think of me.

Moon p.o.v

"So I kicked his ass out of town and said** NEXT TIME BRING YOUR BABY BROTHER SO i CAN KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES**"I laughed with my new friends Arix,Serpren,Mysth,and Kasai which they are all demons."So did you hear Your sister ran out of school crying"I spat my orange juice onto Arix looking at Kasai"_Lona was crying and she didn't come to me...Shit_" I thought growling "Moon I think the juice box is already dead"I looked at serpren and back at the squished cartin in my grip.I sigh letting it fall as I stand up."I'm heading home early""Us too"I turn around seeing the rest of my sibling with trouble faces"Father said to come home now"I look at hunt and nodded We all leave the school running towards a portal"Big sis whats going on"I look at Luna who is flying next to me."I don't know but whatever happen or hurt her I will keep her safe"We rush through the portal entering the living room"Do you hear that...it's coming from dad's room"We all walk towards his door and laying our ears on it"**IN ALL OF MOBIUS LONA WHY COULDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME AND FOLLOW THE RULES...WHATS RULE NUMBER 32 OF OUR LAW**"I hear Lona's soft and sobbing voice"Never fall in love with a mortal"I hear silents then I sigh"Lona You know I want what's best for you all you are the strongest of the family and I'll need you to watch over everyone if I die"I hear Hunt growl."Now yo-"I hear a loud bang come from inside the room and struggle."DADDY"I kick the door open seeing Lona being dragged away by guards as Terry is chained down struggling for lona"LONA"I run towards them but they disappeared before I could tackle them."DAMINT I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN"we see terry sit up and tears flowing down his eyes."Dad where did they do with her"I asked kneeling infront of him."She's being trailed by the other gods"Luna gasps and Hunt cused kneeling next to me"What is her punishment father"Hunt asked in a soft voice we watch Father struggle with words"J-jail o-or...d-d-death"we all gasp."N-no..."I stumble back and cover my face"_Lona...Death...No no no no t-this can't be happening"_I curl into a ball and sob not knowing what will happen to my big sister.

Lona p.o.v

I never seen a room like this before I being dragged by these two guards which are hurting my arms."Um...excuse me where are you taking me"One of the guard looks at me in disgust like my father "To jail Miss Universe"I was shocked I was actually going to jail...god jail.I feel something go over my eyes"_A blindfold?_"I was being blindfolded.I struggle screaming as much as I can to get away from this place."DAD...DAD"I wanted him here I wanted his protection...but I know he won't come."_I'm on my own"_I thought being thrown into a room."OOF"I stumble back landing into something warm like a body but spiky too."Hey watch it gir-Universe?"I know that voice from anywhere I feel hands start to untie the blindfold(My hands are tied behind my back)I feel it slip away and I open my eyes to see a golden hegdehog with spiky fur and red eyes staring at me"...F-Fleetway?"I couldn't believe this my ex-boyfriend is in jail with me"_Oh dear this isn't good...at all_"I gulped and slumped down watching Fleetway take me in his arms."I missed you so much Universe"

Evan p.o.v

This is the life sittin in music room listening to dubstep and playing with steel."Bro Lona seems cool right...but why did she run from you I mean your pretty chill and nice"I sighed looking at Steel"_Because I know her secret and I would never want her to get hurt_"I standed up walking into the empty hall"Maybe I should...nah I'll talk to her tomorrow"I smiled walking down the hall blasting my music...through my hands"_I am god of music...and I will save everyone"_

**Took me awhile but done. Reveiw pwease**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay its been long so lets get started.**

**Oh thanks guys so much for preveiwing also please I told you the computers at this school suck so give me some slack.**

Chapter 6:

(10 months later)Lona's P.O.V

It's been so long I almost forgot my own name but Fleetway has been...good to me also I am pregent with his is eating his bloody flesh meat as I eat some dry bread and horrible mashed potatos"_Ug...it taste terrible...but it's all we get so I must be greatful"_I finish my food and look over at Fleetway he is still eating his meat like a beast but it reminds me of father and hunt having dinner...I miss them all._"I miss them so much"_Then I remember I can talk to them but I'll have to leave my body.I close my eyes and focus hard and open them again floating in the air,my body lays on the ground and it looks like I'm sleeping"_Perfect...now to home"_I float through the walls and stop by my old cell to check on my friend who was my first cell mate when I came"Scrouge are you here...it's me"I whisper so the guards don't hear me "Rose what are you doing here"I turn around and smile"I came to see you"I see him smile warmly and try to hug me but he went through me"Oops forgot I can't touch you"I giggle and peck the tip of his nose"but I can"I hug him"I gotta go see my family they haven't come to see me for a long time"I watch him nod as I float away into the cool dark night.

Moon P.O.V

"PLEASE I WANT TO GO SEE HER FATHER"I can't stop crying and I keep pleading Terry to take me to see Lona "I'm sorry your mother doesn't want you to see her"I growled and ran,ran away from them,from their selfishness thinking everything is fine."I miss you so much"

"Me too Little sis"

I turn around and my eyes widen with amaze "L-Lona..."I see my beautiful big sis floating infront of me her red long quills past her thigh and her curse thin from last time I saw"_They aren't feeding her much...those assholes"_I growled thinking of that but felt her cold hand touch me cheek."How are you sister"I couldn't stop the tears coming out of my eye"Oh Lona it's horrible Father won't let us see you and school is boring without you also that blue bitch asn't left us alone wondering where you are"I watch her hug me.I feel her cold ice cheeks on mine and her hands holding me close"It's alright tomorrow I'm coming home...don't worry"I close my eyes smiling feeling her close but it ending hearing Hunt call for me."I gotta go..."I walk back to the house but stop at the door looking back but to see her already gone."_The sister that never wilts..."_

Terry P.O.V

"Hun it's getting hard to control them"I talking to my loving wife over the still at work at the jail where Lona is ,My wife runs the jail where our daughter is being held at but the kids don't know that only me and Lona know that but Hunt is making it hard to keep that a secret he keeps saying "I'll get her out of there"or"I will kill them all"...that boy,but it's good that she's coming home tomorrow."_But is she the same...what if she went bad"_I shoke that bad thought out and smiled."No,this is our daughter we're talking about she will always be our same little girl".I hear a knock at my door and snap out of my daz seeing Light looking at me."Time for bed dad"I nod to him and walk him to bed with the others.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone sleeps peacefully tonight as the sun slowly woke up hearing her cell door open as the guards look at her."It's time"they look at her with serious looks but she looks in their eyes seeing happiness and kindhearted men."Bye hun"She kissed fleetway goodbye as she walked out of the cell with the men,she past by some cells seeing her friends and rivals saying goodbye but she stopped at scourges cell and smiled"See ya later Scourge"He shoke his hand and family were happy for their return of there loving Lona."Ready everyone"They all nod seeing a portal opening and smiling but what they saw was shocking.

**Well thats all for today please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well its been awhile bt I got it finally sorry fpr the cliffhanger.**

Chapter 7:

Lona looked so pale and thin she cold barely stand,her beautiful once red hair wasdirty and light pink."I'm back...ug"She collapses and struggles to runs to her side and checks her vidle signs."Her heart rate is slow dad,we need to get her inside!"moon picks her up and runs inside with everyone and Luna washed Lona up and brush her hair as Sernana dressed carried her to bed and laied her down"Thank you father"Terry sat next the bed and his ear twitches"Hunt stop hiding and come out"Hunt walks out of the shadows as Lona giggled."Just came to sayhi"Hunt sat on the other side of the bed and looked a Lona with no emotion."Oh stop being a tough old man and be the hunt I know"Hunt eyes soften and hold her ie cold hands."Sister...the chaos in the jail was wild...were you okay in thereI was gonna get ou out but...Terry didn't want me too"Terry growls at him"Cause I didn't want two of my childern in jail".Lona grabbed Terry's hand too and smiled at them"Guys...it's okay it's over and Hunt may i please have some food"Hunt nodded and walked shuts the door and lays next to Lona and touches her stomache"How are they father"Terry holds Lona close and smiles"You been doing good giving them all the food and love..they will be fine don't worry"Lona cuddle close to Terry"I can't believe him...I swear Lona we will help you though this"Lona smiles"Sorry dad but this one I'm doing on my own"Lona slowing drift to sleep as Terry holds her to keep her warm.

Terry P.O.V

I watch Lona fall asleep in my arms and I feel the babies sleeping too..."_I can't believe she's having two...but there's a really fate small heart beat...is she having three"_I kissed her forehead and got up and saw Hunt walk in with some soup"Wake her gently Hunt she is still very weak"I watch hunt nod and walk to the side of the bed to confurt back to my office and check on the kids,Moon and Luna were sleeping in bed but Lona can't sleep with them she will take he guest bed until the babies are born.I checked on the others and went to bed."How is she dear"I smile at my wife and sighed."She is fine"I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Fleetway P.O.V

I can't take much more I been acting good and staying here but I got to see my beautiful Love again but she got out now I'm alone."...Damnit GET OUT OF MY HEAD"I see her face everywhere now."I need to see he-...the emerald"I remember Lona giving me an emerald just in case I wanted to see her.I took the emerald and whispered "Chaos control".i end up in this cloudy looking room and...Lona,she is sleeping peafully in this grey king sized bed."I was waiting for you"I layed down next to her as she turns over smiling at me"Hey beautiful"I kiss her and hold her close."Fleetway it's time to sleep"I hear her say in between kisses"Just alittle fun please"I hear her giggle and that was a sign as yes so I roll her ontop of me as we make out.

Normal P.O.V

Days past and Lona and fleetway were not disturb by in awhile Moon and he girls would come to check on her so poor fleetway had to hide on the closetand wait for them to leave."Oh Lona ur tummy is so huge"Lona just smiled feeling her anger rising but held it in but Moon punched her little sisters in thehead"Girls don't it's not nice to say to a pregnet women that she is fat".They finally walk out and Fleetway came out."Hun need help there"Lona got out of bed and smiled"No dear I got it"Fleetway helped her chnge"It's weird that god have baby faster than mortals"Lonagiggled and puton her gloves"Yea but our emeotions get crazier too."They went back to bed and slep some more...but Lona woke up feeling morepain"NG...F-Fleetway...G-GO GET MY DAD"Fleetwayfeels wetness under the covers and runs to Terry's office"Fleetway aren't you-"Fleetway grabs his arm and runs to Lona's room"No time to explain Lona is gonna go into labor'Terry's eye's widen and nods.

(Hours later-I do alot of laters don't I-)

Lona had three beautiful girl and two girl had golden hair like fleetway but had Lona's eyes and style of hair,the first boy had fleetways style of hair and fangs also eyes but red hair and nose and the last one...looked like Sonic but with three red bangs.

_A child with a sonic look and two that are fleetwat's...what happens next?Also Give me some ideas and what you think will happen next,See you next time!_

_Lunaic2000=check me out on deviantart!_


End file.
